Romance Movies
by cosmical
Summary: One-Shot. Pointless fluffy goodness about Cal and Gillian's flight home from Vegas after Fold Equity.


Just for fun. I do not own Lie to Me blahbabagahaha. Gillian POV.

I wasn't even kidding when I said Vegas literally brings out the worst in Cal. I honestly wouldn't have even come with him for this case if we hadn't gotten free first class seats, I mean, who will argue with that? I was tired. The case was riveting and sort of funny at the same time. Just, of course they'd call us for something having to do with poker and gambling and Vegas. My luck. And now it was my luck of having to sit through a four-hour plane ride back home. Joy.

Cal and I bustled our way into first class and I smiled. Luxury is always nice. I turned.

"Where's your seat?" I asked, not really even caring. I was planning on snuggling into the big leathery chair with a bit of orange soda and a movie. Preferably a romantic comedy, but I'm not picky.

"4B," Cal answered. I was going to smile back before I glanced at my ticket.

"No," I said. This wasn't happening.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"No. I'm 4A." Cal was going to bother me the whole trip back. The talkative bastard. No. I wasn't going to be able to enjoy my soda or movie, was I?

"Oi Foster, don't want to sit with me?" he chuckled, moving his way towards the seats.

"Can I at least have the window seat?" I pleaded. I love sitting by the window. I always have. It's so interesting to watch the plane lift off the ground and leave behind wherever it was before.

"You're such a little kid," he commented, but let me slide into the window chair. I shivered, for I was wearing only leggings and a tank top. I bent and pulled cozy blanket from it's below compartment of the chair. I loved first-class.

By the time we got settled, the flight attendant was giving her pointless speech about safety, which we heard on the way in three days ago.

"I guarantee we'll have a safe and easy trip," she said, before stepping back and crossing her arms. I glanced at Cal and he nodded. She was lying. It didn't really matter, but she was. Sometimes knowing every lie a person tells can get… inconvenient.

I snuggled deeper into my chair and starting fiddling with the touch screen TV I had in front of me. I checked the stations to find a cute movie to watch.

"Oi. You're going to watch television instead of talking to your boss?"

"_Partner_, Cal. We're partners."

"That's what I said," he answered. I glared at him and put on my headphones. I found the 2007 movie _Waitress_ on one of the channels and eagerly began watching it. I loved this movie. It was so dramatic and funny and romantic and inspiring.

"Excuse me, would you two like anything to eat or drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yeah, can I 'ave a coffee please. Black," Cal responded. I shook my head. He was hung-over from his late night partying at the roulette table.

"And for you, ma'am?"

"Um, well, can I have a Snickers bar please and then can I have an orange soda with a pinch of vodka?" I asked. Cal rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"A Snickers bar?"

"I like sugar, okay Cal," I answered. I resumed my movie until our food and drink came.

"Cheers," Cal exclaimed.

"To going home," I said. Cal chuckled.

About an hour passed and the movie was getting very intense. At this part, Cal decided it would be a great idea to poke me. I ignored him. He poked me again.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Is that a romance movie? It sure looks like it," he said with a cheeky wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up. And yes, Cal it is. You should watch it, it's adorable," I replied.

"Well she's smoking hot, so maybe I will," he answered. I coughed.

"Not as hot as Poppy I assume."

Cal turned in his chair.

"Why does she bother you so much? Or, let me rephrase, why does it bother you so much that I shagged her?" he said loudly. I stared at him.

"Lower your voice." Cal grinned.

"Well?" he prompted.

"I don't like girls like that. They think sleeping around helps their reputation- newsflash- it doesn't," I answered.

"You and her are quite similar, you are," Cal said. I snorted.

"Really, how?" I asked, annoyed and tad bit flattered.

"It's hard for men to keep it in their pants around you, you know what I'm saying," he continued. I tried to suppress a laugh.

"I'm watching something, be quiet Cal," I commanded. He grabbed his headphones suddenly.

"I ought to see what the fuss over this movie is about," he said. We watched in silence for about twenty minutes before characters Jenna and Jim started getting rather intimate, in my opinion. I glanced at Cal and shifted in my seat.

"Getting excited, are we Foster?" he said, smirking.

"Shut up!" I cried, slapping his forearm.

"Well are you?"

"Oh my god," I said, embarrassed and exasperated.

"I'll take that as a yes," Cal continued.

"No, Cal, that wasn't a-"

"I get it, you haven't had any in awhile and you're just getting a little antsy, Foster, I totally get it. But you could have tried to get some in Vegas, I mean you had people practically on their knees for you in that dress," Cal said.

I choked and then turned to look at Cal.

"I did like that dress," I said. Cal laughed.

"So did I," he said, snaking his hand around my waist. I giggled and pushed him off.

"Easy tiger," I said, putting my headphones back on. We watched more of the movie as I yawned. I was getting tired and slowly felt myself dozing off.

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was a shoulder and it wasn't mine. I turned and saw myself asleep on Cal's shoulder. I looked up at him and I was damned. Cal was watching the end of the movie intently and he looked like he was going to cry. I laughed, startling him.

"Someone's into romance movies now!" I said.

"No, I was just doing research on how these movies make you feel and I-"

"Wait until the whole office hears about this," I cried, grinning smugly. Cal glared at me.

"If you do that then I'll tell the office about that one time that I caught you watching-"

"Deal!"


End file.
